


5 Stories

by Undskyld_Hvad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undskyld_Hvad/pseuds/Undskyld_Hvad
Summary: Prompt: Character B is bleeding heavily while Character A tries to staunch the blood but Character B is more concerned that stoic Character A is sobbing and panicking.Character A is Peter and B is the reader, but obviously Peter isn’t stoic. Reader has undefined superpowers and is Peter’s partner
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 50





	5 Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I found some nifty angst prompts and I’m dying(ha! I’m funny) to use them

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be a regular mission. But of course with yours and Peter’s luck, nothing can go right. Some minor fight against a few of Fisk’s goons turned into this shit show. And there you are, laying on the ground, with metal sticking through your abdomen. No matter many modifications Peter made to your suit, there was no way to avoid the injury. At least that’s what you kept telling Pete.

You aren’t even sure exactly how you ended up plummeting five stories off the roof. Right onto an exposed piece rebar that was near the ground. You heard Pete yelling about a guy with an RPG, and then everything went to shit Uncharted style.

‘Superhero suits’(unless they’re built by Stark) are never really focused on armor. It’s more about getting the most comfortable thing to wear while doing extreme parkour. So, of course the bulkier the suit, the harder it is to do your job. But, hot damn, in that moment you wish you had a suit like Mr. Stark or Rhodey. You felt an extreme stinging in your stomach. Apparently the adrenaline from the fight hadn’t worn off yet. But as soon as you try to sit up, a hand on your shoulder pushes you back down. Peter’s unmasked face appears in your vision and he takes your own mask off. You could only hope that he took the rest of Fisk’s guys out.

“Oh shit! (Y/N), please don’t move! I-I’m sorry, I should’ve told you to move sooner. I could’ve done something about this. (Y/N), I don’t know what to do!”

You focus on Peter’s face, his eyes are red and he has tears streaming down his cheeks. Both of you knew how to deal with a wide variety of injuries, from simple cuts to stab wounds and broken bones. But, dealing with impalement was outside of both of your skill ranges. Yet, the more time you took to think, the more the pain was becoming noticeable.

“Hey, Pete there’s no need to cry over this. I’ll be fine, please, please don’t cry over this. Just get me off of this stupid pipe and… and call Mr. Stark! He’ll know what to do. Please Pete, get me off of this thing!”

“(Y/N), I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I-I don’t think I can.” Peter gets choked up by tears

“Peter, you have to do it. Please, it’ll have to happen sooner or later, it might as well be now!”

Peter sighs, preparing himself to move you, “C’mon dude, if Ellie can get Joel out of a situation like this, then you can too.”

You look up at him as he slides his arms underneath your body, “Did you reference The Last of Us to give you motivat- fucK”

You swear as Peter pulls you off of the rebar and sets you down next to it. His hands flying to your abdomen to try and stop the bleeding. Your mind is absorbed by pain and you attempt to focus on other things. Like Peter trying to get information to Tony. You didn’t even hear Pete ask Karen to call him. Peter hangs up to allow Tony to focus on getting here, he looks like a mess. You reach your hand up and stroke his cheek, getting Peter to look at you.

“Don’t cry Spider-Boy, there’s no reason to, you know I’ll be okay, right?” You try to coax him into calming down, using a nickname that he loathes

He nods, but you can see the fear and desperation in his eyes. You can see all the doubts circling his mind.

“Peter, I will be okay. Stark will be here any minute and everything will be okay.”

“I don’t want to lose you (Y/N). I can’t lose yo-”

“And you won’t.”

You smile at him, everything hurts so much. You’re not even sure if you believe half of the shit you’re saying right now. And you’re sure that Peter can see your doubts too. All you want in this moment is to fall asleep, maybe the pain will stop. But that would only be for you. You know that if you let go of everything right now, it would only be your pain ending, but it would add to Peter’s. And he’s been through enough, he doesn’t need anything extra added to it.

Peter away for a minute, to collect his thoughts for a bit, just as you had been doing.

“Mr. Stark should be here soon (Y/N). He’ll make sure everything’s okay. You’re..you’re not the one who should be comforting me right now, I’m not the one who’s been impaled.”

You scoffed, immediately regretting the action though, “I don’t like seeing you so upset Pete.”

He was about to respond, but was cut off by the sound of Stark’s suit landing on the ground.


End file.
